minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Becky MCPE/Part 2: 72 Hours
Hollu, peoples, before reading this, make sure you read the last one... or don't I'm not your mom. Let's get started, potatoes. You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" The man said. Tatl hid behind me. I don't blame her. He just gave off a vibe that he was completely broken on the inside. The man laughed, "I am the Happy Mask Salesman, I am a simple collecter of rare and interesting masks, all over the world. Don't think me of rude, but I have been following you. Yes, you seem like a young hero who could help me, and in return I will help you with you're... situation." That caught my attention. "Oho! Now you're interested! Once you recieve the precious item stolen from you, I will return you back to normal. All I ask is that you return the mask that the imp had stolen from me, however, I am a very busy man, and will be parting with this town in three days. Yes, you are young and couragous, it should be by all means no difficult task. Just have faith." The Mask Salesman laughed once again. I nodded in agreement. Now I didn't have a lot of options, so it was worth a try. I opened the door and the sunlight blocked my vision. Once I could see, I saw a town, with children playing, adults chatting, and dogs running around. It was a bittersweet sight reminding me of the lively sights of Beacontown, however it also made me homesick. I turned around to see the building behind me was a clock tower, there was another thing I saw however. The moon. It had glowing red eyes, and crooked teeth. Its expression showed true agony. After looking for about a minute I realised it almost looked like it was getting closer. "HEY! Don't get distracted!" Tatl said. "3 days... Even if we don't sleep, that only leaves us 72 hours. I have been here a couple times, there's a group of children, they keep notes of every event that goes on in town. Maybe they will know where Skull Kid is, or at least know someone who might know." I wandered around town and found a small child with a bandana on his head. He turned around and looked at me . "Hey! You're a Deku Scrub, right? I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new to town? Sorry but you can't come through here unless you know the passcode." I just shrugged. "Sorry, you can only know the passcode if you are a member of the Bombers. If you want to be a Member, talk to Jim, our leader, in North Clock Town." The kid said, pointing to a entrance in front of him. "Maybe Jim would know." Tatl said. I headed to the entrance to the next part of town. There was a kid with a blowgun aiming at a giant balloon. I approached him. "Go away, scrub. If you're not a Bomber, then I have no business with you, unless... Hey, you. You want to me a Bomber? We'll give you access to our hideout and you will be a help to society. We could use more members." I nodded. "Okay, but not just anyone can be a member you gotta pass initiation." Jim whistled loudly, and 4 other kids came running to him. "Alright, we'll take 10 minutes to hide, if you can find all of us by sunrise, then you'll be a member, Ready?" I'll spare you all the long detail of finding all 5 of them, (Translation: I was too lazy to type it out) but I had narrowly made it, it was around 5 AM. "Looks like you passed, scrub, we can't make you an official member, because only humans are allowed, but as promised, we'll give you the code." Jim said. Honestly that kind of hurt my feelings. "Listen close, because we won't tell you again. The passcode is 12345." (Note: Sorry couldn't help myself, I'm laughing way too hard at this). About 10 minutes later, I went to the kid guarding the hideout, gave him the passcode, and he let me pass. It looked like part of a water pipe system, thankfully sanitary enough. There was areas of bricks surrounded by water, I was about to jump but Tatl stopped me. "Wait! Be careful, you're made of wood! If you fall in the water, you'll sink! You don't want to drown in some old pond do you? Deku Scrubs can skip across water, but only for a short amount of time." For once she actually had useful advice. I. Held my breath and jumped across the water, and sure enough I stayed afloat, but with every step, I got deeper into the water, I made it, and I was overcome with relief. I repeated the process a couple of times, it eventually got easier, before making it to dry land. All of the sudden a giant spider tackled me, in my current form, it was bigger than me. I managed to get it off and ran as fast as I could. I eventually reached a ladder and climbed it. There was a huge telescope, and a tear shaped gem enclosed in grass, also an old man with a black beard, he looked just like... Ivor. He didn't seem to recognize me though. I was still happy to see a familiar face. When I was human again, he wouldn't believe what stories I would tell. "Hm... a child has come to join me today, are you a new friend of the Bombers? Would you like to gaze through the telescope?" I looked through the telescope to see Clock Town. I zoomed in on the top of the clock tower and saw Skull kid. He looked up at the sky. I followed his gaze and saw the moon. It was definitely bigger than it was before. Once I was through, I let Tatl look at what I saw. "Okay, next stop is the top of the Clock Tower." She said. Once we were back in town, I noticed stairs leadng up to a door between the entrance to the bottom of the tower and the giant clock. I climbed the stairs and the door didt't even open, it was just a wall. There was a sign next to it however. "Top of Clock Tower strictly prohibited until the midnight of the eve of the carnival." "Carnival? I'll go ask the townsfolk about it." Tatl flew away and I waited for 10 minutes before she returned, "The tower should open in about 4 hours. We'll just have to wait, something is strange, though... all the townspeople seem scared for some reason, and the area looks less crowded than usual." I had fell asleep before the loud ringing of bells had woke me up. All of the sudden, the wall had collapsed, leading to a set of stairs. No time to waste, I ran up the stairs as fast as my legs could take me. Of course, at the top we saw Skull Kid, floating, I swear he had became too spoiled to even use his legs, tossing my ocarina up and down, and Tael. "Tael! Skull Kid! We've been looking for you two!" Tatl said "Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. Hurry to the four who are there. And bring them here." Tael said. Skull Kid laughed hysterically and hit the fairy. "Don't speak out of line, you winged idiot." Tatl turned red (literally, you can't even see a fairy due to the ball of light around them, usually showing their mood) "What are you doing to my brother?! You think we're still friends after that?!" She yelled. "Well, whatever. Even if they were to come, it wouldn't do any good. Just look above you." Skull kid said, the moon was only about 30 feet above us, slowly falling toward us. "If something can be stopped, then just try to stop it" The imp let out a blood chilling scream, you could feel the dark energy radiating from him, and the moon started falling twice as fast. "Whoa! What are we going to do, Jesse? Try something! Anything! Please make it stop!" Tatl said. I was clueless, I didn't know what to do. I was a Deku Scrub, there was nothing I could do. Then I remembered. Deku Scrubs would spit seeds at people. Maybe it wouldn't solve the solution, but it would at least buy time. I tried it and spit a seed at the Skull Kid, it stunned him and he dropped my ocarina, but he continued his chant almost immediately. I picked up the ocarina, and memories came flooding back to me, like returning to a place you hadn't been in for years. "So you really are leaving?" A familiar voice said. I was human again. I had long brown hair, pointy ears, dark eyes, my cheeks were speckled with freckles (Idk how other people see it, but I imagine Hylian Jesse with Link's clothes. You can imagibe it however you like though. Also HC where Jesse lowkey likes writing about how pretty she is.) I couldn't see anything and I had forgotten who was the owner of the voice. (My excuse for not adding a MCSM character as Zelda, because I didn't want Jesse to be Link and Zelda to still be Zelda, any suggestions?) "Well... I want to give this to you... It's called the Ocarina of Time. Passed down by my family for generations. I want you to have it. If anything were to happen to you remember this song, the Goddess of Time will aid you." The girl played a short tune on the ocarina. I was trying so hard to remember who the voice belonged to. (Also just search up song of time if you wanna hear the song, it only is about 5 seconds long.) "What are you doing?! An Ocarina isn't going to help us!" Tatl said, panic in her voice. "Somebody! Anybody! Goddess of Time! Help us! We need more time!" I got out the ocarina, but collapsed. Large pipes (instrument pipes not its-a me Mario pipes) sprouted from my back, almost too heavy for me to stand up. "Wait, where did you get those?" Tatl asked. I played the song of time using the pipes and all of the sudden I was falling, nothing but the sound of clocks ticking filled my ears. They slowed, until they came to a stop and I blacked out. Dawn of the First Day... ~ 72 Hours Remain ~ Congrats we've gotten through the introductary part of the game, give yourselves a round of applause. Idk if the way I describe the story is confusing or not, but it should be easier here on out! I'm super tired now lol, I'll try to release parts once a day or once every 2 days to keep you all from waiting too long. I'll try to give the story a little more of an MCSM vibe. Thank you all for your comments, I really appriciate them. And byebye. Category:Blog posts